Girdeux's Terrorists
Girdeux's Terrorists (or simply Terrorists, as referred to in the multiplayer for Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter 3) are an enemy type in Syphon Filter. They are members of the Black Baton and make up the bulk of the strike force during the Washington D.C. Attack. They appear to be under the command of Anton Girdeux (as he was leading the "Park Operation") and Mara Aramov. They are featured in the missions Destroyed Subway, Main Subway Line and Washington Park. 'Appearance' The standard terrorist is shown to be wearing a tan-camouflage uniform with a black vest (which may or may not represent a Flak Jacket, depending on the terrorist) worn over the chest. The vest itself appears to have various pouches for munitions, with what appears to be a spot for a nametag (however, the game's resolution makes it appear to just be a white bar). A black belt can be seen worn over the pants, with a holster-and-strap equipped to the left leg just above the knee. A pair of black combat boots and gloves are worn in conjunction with the rest of the outfit, while a black ski-mask with open eyes covers each member's face. They all appear to have brown eyes. This appearance remains identical carrying into the multiplayer character for Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter 3. 'Weapons and Equipment' *'Flak Jacket' (only a few are shown wearing it) **Grenade-throwing terrorist in Destroyed Subway, after running into the first three terrorists of the level. Shown standing with two M-16 wielding terrorists. **The last four terrorists before the Freedom Memorial are wearing these, each equipped with a different weapon. *'9mm' *'M-16' *'Grenades' *'Shotguns' *'.45' *'Nightvision Rifle' While not technically equipment or a weapon, it is a particular variant that occurs at least twice: *'Flaming Enemy' (the character can run into Gabe, resulting in him catching on fire) 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter' Erich Rhoemer along with the Black Baton force an attack on Washington D.C., first at Georgia Street then the underground Subway system beneath the streets. These terrorists arrive shortly after one of the Viral Bombs ends up being an explosive, linking to the entire subway system resulting in ten square blocks of downtown D.C. sinking beneath the surface. Gabriel Logan fends them off as he makes his way through the Destroyed Subway and again as he chases Mara Aramov through the Main Subway Line. While in the subway, he discovers that the terrorists are heading to Washington Park and tells Lian Xing to send Jenkins and his team to check it out. They are overwhelmed by an ambush, as the group was informed by Edward Benton thus preventing their own casualties. As Logan reaches the park, he finds out that the terrorists have set up several Viral Bombs in the area and Gabe aides CBDC in defusing each one while killing off various terrorists. Among these terrorists is the Triggerman Jorge Marcos and despite the other Black Baton guarding him, he too is killed. After Gabe defeats Anton Girdeux, any surviving terrorists either flee or return to Rhoemer's Base to act as Personnel there or at the Stronghold. BlackBatonElite9mm.png|Terrorist with 9mm in front of train. BlackBatonElite45.png|Terrorist in park with .45 aiming at CBDC BlackBatonEliteShotgun.png|Terrorist with Shotgun aiding Aramov GirdeuxSoldiergrenade.png|Grenade throwing terrorist GirdeuxSoldierm16.png|M-16 wielding terrorist FlamingEnemy.png|Flaming Terrorist GirdeuxTerrorist1.png|Three terrorists, one flaming GirdeuxTerroristNightvision.png|Terrorist using Nightvision Rifle HostageSituation1.png|Terrorist holding two CBDC agents hostage HostageSituation2.png|Different angles HostageSituation3.png|Different angles 'Trivia' *The Terrorist is a Multiplayer character in Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter 3, sharing the exact same model from the first game. *A majority of the terrorists carry M-16's and other such powerful weapons, with only a few wielding 9mm handguns. *There are two Flaming Enemies in the same level, both being of this group. One appears at the start of Destroyed Subway and the second appears at the end of the same level. *The character design is similar to that of Pavel Kravitch's unique uniform in the Interactive Sampler CD Vol. 10 demo for Syphon Filter. There are some notable differences, however these characters may have been based off of that Kravitch model. *The Nightvision Rifle wielding terrorists will continue to move away from the player if you get close to them, a trait common with long-range enemies in video games. * Like the Georgia Street terrorists, these enemies only speak if a grenade is thrown at them. They also have American accents. *Unlike the Georgia Street Terrorists, these enemies will act as Patrols and survey an area until they spot an enemy. This makes it possible to kill them stealthily without triggering combat (except in cases where a CBDC agent has to be protected). *These terrorists actually take a couple of hostages in Washington Park, with two patrols watching each entrance of the tennis court while one stands ready with a .45 to kill the two captured CBDC agents. **Despite this, their eyesight and earshot is terrible. You can kill one of the patrols with a loud weapon like the M-16 and not even alert the one holding the CBDC agents at gunpoint. However, if one of the Patrols begins shooting at you the other will eliminate the two agents. **Another example of the horrible eyesight is that of the hostage taker. You can sneak around him on either side of the tennis court and after killing the other patrols, if you approach him from behind you can be right in his line of sight yet he won't see you. He seems to have a very limited space where you can actually alert him while crouching, however running near him will result in both agents dying. See the video below for an example. Category:Enemies Category:Syphon Filter Enemies Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter Characters Category:Deceased Category:Black Baton